culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
1941 in music
This is a list of notable events in music that took place in the year 1941. Events *January 5 – Ernesto Bonino makes his début on Italian radio. *January 15 – Olivier Messiaen's Quatuor pour la fin du temps is premiered in Stalag VIIIA in Silesia. *January 20 – Béla Bartók's String Quartet No. 6 is premièred in New York City. *February 11 – Glenn Miller receives his first gold disc, for Chattanooga Choo Choo. *May 10 – London's Queen's Hall, venue for the Promenade Concerts, is bombed by the Luftwaffe. The Proms re-locate to the Royal Albert Hall. *August 18 – In a brutal police operation in Nazi Germany, over 300 Swing Kids are arrested, marking the end of tolerance to swing music. *Alan Lomax (working for the Library of Congress) discovers Muddy Waters and Son House, among others *Les Paul designs and builds the first solid-body electric guitar. *Woody Guthrie writes and records "Roll on Columbia" in Portland, Oregon on a commission from the Bonneville Power Administration. *Enrico Gentile leaves Quartetto Ritmo. Felice Chiusano replaces him and the group is renamed Quartetto Cetra. *Dutch Leschan sisters of Trio Lescano become Italian citizens. *The National Negro Opera Company is launched in Pittsburgh, USA. Singles released *You're Dancing On My Heart Victor Silvester *Just One Of Those Things Lena Horne Albums released Publications *Robert van Gulik - The Lore of the Chinese Lute: An Essay in Ch'in Ideology Musical theater *''Apple Sauce'' London revue opened at the Palladium on March 5 *''Banjo Eyes'' Broadway production opened on December 25 at the Hollywood Theatre and ran for 126 performances. *''Best Foot Forward'' Broadway production opened on October 1 at the Ethel Barrymore Theatre and ran for 326 performances. *''Get a Load of This'' London production opened on November 19 at the Hippodrome Theatre and ran for 698 performances. *''High Kickers'' Broadway production opened on October 31 at the Broadhurst Theatre and ran for 171 performances. *''It Happens on Ice'' Broadway Revue opened on July 15 at the Center Theatre and ran for 386 performances. *''Lady Behave'' London production opened at His Majesty's Theatre on July 24 and ran for 401 performances *''Lady in the Dark'' Broadway production opened on January 23 at the Alvin Theatre and ran for 467 performances. *''Let's Face It!'' Broadway production opened on October 29 at the Imperial Theatre and ran for 547 performances. *''Sons O' Fun'' Broadway Revue opened on December 1 at the Winter Garden Theatre and ran for 742 performances. Musical films *''Apavadu'' *''Babes on Broadway'' *''Birth of the Blues'' *''Blues in the Night'' *''The Chocolate Soldier'' *''Dumbo'' *''Háry János, starring Antal Páger and Margit Dajka *He Found a Star'' starring Vic Oliver, Sarah Churchill and Evelyn Dall *''Hold That Ghost'' starring Bud Abbott and Lou Costello and featuring The Andrews Sisters and Ted Lewis and his Band *''In the Navy'' starring Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Dick Powell and The Andrews Sisters *''Kiss the Boys Goodbye'' starring Don Ameche and Mary Martin *''Lady Be Good'' *''Moon Over Miami'' *''Navy Blues'' starring Ann Sheridan, Jack Oakie, Martha Raye and Jack Haley *''Playmates'' *''Rise and Shine'' starring Jack Oakie, Linda Darnell, George Murphy and Milton Berle *''Road to Zanzibar'' *''San Antonio Rose'' starring Robert Paige, Jane Frazee, Eve Arden and The Merry Macs *''Sis Hopkins'' starring Judy Canova, Bob Crosby, Jerry Colonna and Susan Hayward *''Smilin' Through'' *''Sun Valley Serenade'' *''Sunny'' *''Sweetheart of the Campus'' *''That Certain Something'' *''That Night in Rio'' *''They Met in Argentina'' *''Time Out for Rhythm'' *''Too Many Blondes'' starring Rudy Vallee and Helen Parrish *''Week-End in Havana'' *''You'll Never Get Rich'' starring Fred Astaire, Rita Hayworth and Robert Benchley. Directed by Sidney Lanfield. *''You're the One'' starring Bonnie Baker, Orrin Tucker & his Orchestra, Edward Everett Horton and Jerry Colonna *''Ziegfeld Girl'' *''Zis Boom Bah'' starring Grace Hayes, Peter Lind Hayes, Mary Healy, Skeets Gallagher and Benny Rubin, and directed by William Nigh Births *January 3 – Van Dyke Parks, singer, arranger and composer *January 9 – Joan Baez, folk singer *January 12 – Long John Baldry, R&B singer (died 2005) *January 15 – Captain Beefheart, musician and artist *January 18 – David Ruffin (The Temptations) (died 1991) *January 20 – Ron Townson, The 5th Dimension *January 21 **Richie Havens, folk singer (died 2013) **Plácido Domingo, operatic tenor *January 24 **Aaron Neville, The Neville Brothers **Neil Diamond, singer-songwriter *January 28 – Cash McCall, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *February 4 – John Steel, The Animals *February 5 – Barrett Strong, singer and songwriter *February 6 – Dave Berry, singer *February 11 **Earl Lewis (The Channels) **Sergio Mendes, Latin American musician **Tom Rush, folk & blues singer *February 15 – Brian Holland, songwriter *February 17 – Gene Pitney, singer and songwriter (died 2006) *February 18 **Herman Santiago (Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers) **Irma Thomas, soul singer *February 20 – Buffy Sainte-Marie, singer and composer *February 24 – Joanie Sommers, singer and actress *March 6 – Palle Mikkelborg, jazz trumpeter and composer *March 8 – Ivana Loudová, composer *March 12 – Paul Kantner (Jefferson Airplane), (KBC Band) *March 15 – Mike Love (The Beach Boys) *March 17 – Clarence Clemons (E Street Band) *March 18 – Wilson Pickett, soul singer (died 2006) *March 28 – Alf Clausen, orchestra conductor (The Simpsons) *April 3 – Jan Berry (Jan and Dean) *April 5 – David LaFlamme (It's a Beautiful Day) *April 8 – J.J. Jackson, VJ *April 9 – Kay Adams, country singer *April 19 – Roberto Carlos, singer *April 28 **Peter Anders, The Tradewinds **Ann-Margret, actress and singer *April 30 – Johnny Farina (Santo & Johnny) *May 4 – Richard Burns (The Hondells) *May 8 – John Fred, vocalist (John Fred & His Playboy Band) (died 2005) *May 9 **Peter Birrell (Freddie & The Dreamers) **Danny Rapp (Danny and the Juniors) *May 10 – Danny Rapp, American singer (Danny & the Juniors) (died 1983) *May 11 – Eric Burdon, R&B singer (The Animals) *May 13 **Ritchie Valens, singer (died 1959) **Joe Brown, singer and guitarist *May 18 – Lobby Loyde, Australian guitarist, songwriter, and producer (Billy Thorpe & the Aztecs, Purple Hearts, Wild Cherries, and Rose Tattoo) (died 2007) *May 21 – Ronald Isley (The Isley Brothers) *May 24 – Bob Dylan, folk singer and songwriter; Konrad Boehmer, composer *June 1 – Edo de Waart, conductor *June 2 **William Guest (Gladys Knight & the Pips) **Charlie Watts, drummer (The Rolling Stones) *June 5 – Martha Argerich, pianist *June 9 – Jon Lord, keyboard player and composer (died 2012) *June 10 – Shirley Owens (The Shirelles) *June 12 **Chick Corea, jazz musician **Roy Harper, singer-songwriter **Reg Presley, singer and songwriter (The Troggs) *June 13 – Esther Ofarim, singer *June 15 – Harry Nilsson, singer-songwriter (d. 1994) *June 16 – Lamont Dozier, songwriter *June 23 – Robert Hunter, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Grateful Dead) *July 5 – Terry Cashman, record producer and singer-songwriter *July 7 – Jim Rodford (Argent) *July 9 – Donald McPherson (Main Ingredient) *July 16 – Desmond Dekker, reggae musician (died 2006) *July 17 **Spencer Davis, instrumentalist (The Spencer Davis Group) **Gribouille, singer (died 1968) *July 18 **Martha Reeves, vocalist **Lonnie Mack, rock and blues guitarist *July 19 – Vicki Carr, singer *July 22 – George Clinton, American musician *July 25 – Manny Charlton (Nazareth) *July 26 – Brenton Wood, singer-songwriter *July 28 – Riccardo Muti, conductor *July 30 – Paul Anka, singer and songwriter *August 2 – Doris Coley (The Shirelles) *August 3 – Beverly Lee (The Shirelles) *August 4 – Timi Yuro, soul singer (died 2004) *August 14 – David Crosby (The Byrds, Crosby, Stills & Nash) *August 19 – Alain Boublil, librettist *August 20 – Dave Brock (Hawkwind) *August 21 – Tom Coster (Santana) *August 24 – Kenny Rogers, country musician *August 26 – Chris Curtis (The Searchers) *August 30 – John McNally (The Searchers) *September 8 – Donald Drowty (Dante & the Evergreens) *September 9 – Otis Redding, soul singer (died 1967) *September 10 – Christopher Hogwood, conductor and harpsichordist (died 2014) *September 13 – David Clayton-Thomas, vocalist (Blood, Sweat & Tears) *September 14 – Alberto Naranjo, arranger and composer *September 19 – Cass Elliot, singer (died 1974) *September 21 – Dickey Lee, country singer-songwriter *September 24 – Linda McCartney (Wings) (died 1998) *September 26 - Salvatore Accardo, Italian violinist and conductor *October 2 – Ron Meagher (The Beau Brummels) *October 3 – Chubby Checker, singer *October 13 – Paul Simon, singer-songwriter *October 17 **James Seals (Seals and Crofts) **Alan Howard (The Tremeloes) *October 21 **Manfred Lubowitz (Manfred Mann) **Steve Cropper, Booker T. & the M.G.'s *October 24 – Helen Reddy, singer *October 28 **Hank Marvin, guitarist (The Shadows) **Curtis Lee, singer *October 30 – Otis Williams, vocalist (The Temptations) *November 2 **Brian Poole, singer (The Tremeloes) **Bruce Welch, guitarist and singer (The Shadows) *November 5 – Art Garfunkel, singer *November 6 – Doug Sahm (Sir Douglas Quintet) *November 8 – Simon Standage, baroque violinist *November 9 – Tom Fogerty (Creedence Clearwater Revival) *November 13 - Odia Coates, singer (died 1991) *November 21 – David Porter, soul musician *November 24 **Donald "Duck" Dunn (Booker T. & the M.G.'s, The Blues Brothers) **Pete Best, Beatles' original drummer *November 27 – Eddie Rabbitt (Amos Garrett) *November 29 – Denny Doherty, folk singer (The Mamas & the Papas) (died 2007) *December 2 – Tom McGuinness (Manfred Mann) *December 12 – Tim Hauser, American singer (The Manhattan Transfer) (d. 2014) *December 18 – Sam Andrew, Big Brother & The Holding Company *December 19 – Maurice White (Earth, Wind and Fire) *December 27 **Leslie Maguire, Gerry & the Pacemakers **Mike Pinder, The Moody Blues *December 29 – Ray Thomas (The Moody Blues) Deaths *January 10 – Frank Bridge, composer, 61 *January 23 – Dobri Hristov, composer, 65 *February 13 – Blind Boy Fuller, blues musician *February 15 – Guido Adler, musicologist *February 19 – Sir Hamilton Harty, conductor and composer, 61 *February 21 – La Bolduc, Québécois singer, 46 (cancer) *March 11 – Sir Henry Walford Davies, composer, 71 *March 12 – Ernst Décsey, music critic, 70 *March 17 – Wassily Sapellnikoff, pianist *March 20 – Oskar Baum, music teacher and writer *March 27 – Primo Riccitelli, Italian composer, 65 *April 6 – Henry Burr, popular singer *April 17 – Al Bowlly, popular singer *April 19 – Johanna Müller-Hermann, Austrian composer and teacher *April 21 – Agustín Bardi, tango composer, pianist and violinist, 56 (heart attack) *May 1 **Julia Claussen, operatic mezzo-soprano **Howard Johnson, lyricist *May 18 – Milka Ternina, Croatian dramatic soprano *May 23 – Slavko Osterc, Slovenian composer *June 17 – Johan Wagenaar, organist and composer, 78 *June 29 – Ignacy Jan Paderewski, pianist and composer, former Prime Minister of Poland, 80 *July 5 – Oskar Fried, conductor and composer *July 8 – Philippe Gaubert, composer and conductor, 62 *July 10 – Jelly Roll Morton, jazz pianist, 55 (asthma *July 30 – Hugo Becker, cellist, 78 *August 16 – John Coates, operatic tenor *September 19 – Enrique Saborido, tango pianist and composer, 64 *October 8 **Helen Morgan, US singer and actress, 41 (cirrhosis of the liver) **Gus Kahn, US lyric writer, 54 *October 26 – Victor Schertzinger, violinist and composer, 53 (heart attack) *October 29 - Edmée Favart, operatic soprano, 62 *October 30 – Leon "Chu" Berry, jazz saxophonist, 33 (car accident) *November 1 – Félix Mayol, singer, 68 *November 16 – Miina Härma, organist and composer, 77 *November 25 – Henri Christiné, composer, *November 29 – Gennaro Papi, Italian opera conductor, 54 *December 3 – Christian Sinding, composer, 85 *December 21 – Peetie Wheatstraw, blues singer, 39 (car accident) *December 22 – Jurgis Karnavičius, composer, 57 *December 24 – Siegfried Alkan, composer, 83 *''date unknown'' **Amalia Paoli, operatic soprano **William H. Potstock, music teacher and composer Category:1941 in music Category:20th century in music